


Snowball

by SML8180



Series: Holidays 2020 [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Agender Character, Agender Logic | Logan Sanders, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Bisexual Logic | Logan Sanders, Fluff, Holidays 2020, Kid Dr. Emile Picani, Kid Morality | Patton Sanders, Logan is a good parent, Parent Logic | Logan Sanders, Patton and Emile are Best Friends, Snow, Snowball Fight, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SML8180/pseuds/SML8180
Summary: In a rare occurrence, snow has accumulated in Florida. Logan is looking after Patton and his friend Emile, and takes them to the park to play in the snow. They should have expected to get roped into the fun by the two seven year olds.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Holidays 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035834
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Snowball

Logan was looking after Emile and Patton, as they often did on Saturdays. Emile’s mother was at work, and the boys didn’t have school on account of it being the weekend. The temperature had dipped dramatically, and it had gotten cold enough for it not only to snow, but for that snow to actually accumulate. It wasn’t often this happened in Florida, and Logan had honestly missed seeing snow every winter.

Currently, Logan was watching over the boys while they played at the park. There were other children there, as well, most of them were playing in the snow, much like Patton and Emile were, seeing as it was such a rarity. Logan had on their warm coat and gloves, hands tucked into their pockets as they listened to Patton and Emile laugh as they threw snowballs at one another. The sight reminded them of when they used to get into snowball fights with their older siblings growing up.

For a moment, Logan let their attention turn to the scenery around them. The snow would most likely melt in just a few days, but for now, the world around them was covered in white. It looked as if they were inside a snowglobe. It was quiet and beautiful.

It was quiet.

Something was off.

When two seven year old boys went quiet, it was a sign that either something had happened, or something was  _ about _ to happen.

“Boys?” Logan called out. They got no response, and they couldn’t spot the two seven year olds. They took a breath, doing their best to not panic. The boys were probably just playing and would jump out to startle them any moment. It wouldn’t be the first time such a thing had happened.

Logan began to approach where they had last seen Patton and his friend. The small footprints left behind by the pair overlapped countless times, giving no indication as to where they could be now. If Celeste had been there, Logan could imagine her turning this all into a game.

Suddenly, Logan felt something hit their back, and heard a quiet giggle come from behind them. They turned just in time to catch a glimpse of Patton’s hood disappearing behind a tree. As they began to make their way towards the tree Patton was likely hiding behind, they felt something cold hit the back of their leg. When they turned, they caught sight of the sleeve of Emile’s pink jacket peeking out from behind the tree he was using to take shelter. Logan chuckled softly, crouching down and scooping up some snow in their hands, forming a snowball. They kept still, seemingly unsuspecting, until Patton attempted to strike again. Logan threw their snowball at their son, hitting the boy in the chest. Suddenly, they were struck by two snowballs, one coming from Patton as he laughed, and the other coming from behind them from Emile.

Logan’s laughter soon joined that of the two boys as they joined in the snowball fight. They had no idea how long they all kept it up, but it didn’t matter. Eventually, the two seven year olds tired themselves out, and Logan walked them both to their car. They strapped the boys into their car seats, before getting into the driver’s seat and driving them back home, where they would get into some dry clothes and have hot cocoa while watching a movie.


End file.
